


You shook me all night long

by Cosette27



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Top Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosette27/pseuds/Cosette27
Summary: Ya saben lo que dicen por ahí, que después de una pelea, las reconciliaciones son las mejores, así que échenle un vistazo a las discusiones de estos dos y compruébenlo ustedes mismos.





	You shook me all night long

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fanfic para el evento "Mes de Misha Collins" , se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta canción de AC/DC, aunque no alcance a terminarlo y publicarlo para el día que me toco, de todas maneras he decidido subirlo porque todos los días son buenos para festejar a nuestro overlord.  
> PD. Es la primera vez que intento escribir algo explicito, así que espero su comprensión y ojala y sea de su agrado.

You shook me all night long

 

Dean se encontraba recostado en su cama del motel en turno, a ratos observaba el techo con manchas de humedad formando figuras extrañas, a veces miraba la pantalla de su celular y verificaba la fecha, ya estaba entrando en desesperación, Cas tenia mas de dos semanas que no daba señales de su existencia, y Dean no sabia si su mal humor se debía a la ansiedad que esto le causaba o a la abstinencia sexual en la que lo había sumido ese jodido ángel del Señor, bueno, quizá era un conjunto de ambas. Sumado a eso estaba que se moría de hambre y sentía que en cualquier momento sus tripas empezarían a devorarse unas a otras. Parecía que Sam había ido a sacrificar las vacas el mismo y se había puesto a hornear el pan para las hamburguesas, si, era definitivo, iba a tener que decirle a Sam unas cuantas cosas por tenerlo aquí casi pudriéndose de hambre.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones y en cuanto Sam abrió la puerta el olor a comida grasienta entro con el, Dean se incorporo y prácticamente le arrebato la bolsa a Sam, este lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-Se dice gracias-lo tentó 

-¿Que?

-Que das las gracias cuando alguien te trae de comer.

-Bien, gracias por casi hacer que me comiera a mi mismo-contesto con la boca llena de carne, no tenia ganas de hablar, ahora solo quería dejar de sentir ese enorme vació en su estomago.

Sam siguio hablando, mientras comia su ensalada "terremoto" tranquilamente.

-He estado pensando que deberiamos descansar aquí, ya es muy tarde para salir a interrogar a los testigos.

-Has lo que quieras Sammy, yo solo quiero caer en esa cama y no saber de nada-contesto Dean ya terminando el ultimo trozo de hamburguesa, estaba harto, de la gente, de Sammy y de un ángel que es medio necio y se indigna cuando critican un poco su monótona forma de vestir.

-De acuerdo, ya que me das via libre-dijo Sam levantandose de su silla, ya cansado de los berrinches de su hermano-vas a ir conmigo a tomarnos unas cervezas, mientras me dices que demonios te pasa-aunque el ya sabia por donde hiba todo ese drama de Dean.

-¿Y quien te dio permiso para darme ordenes?-dijo dirigiéndose a la cama.

-Solo callate, toma tu chaqueta y sígueme, ahora-dijo subiendo  un poco la voz y poniendo su tipica cara de perra.

Dean no tuvo otra mas que caminar y seguir a su hermano, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con aglomeraciones de gente en un bar de carretera y mucho menos con las insinuantes camareras que solo le recordaban su misera situación de abstinencia. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con ese bonito ángel y hacerle saber que a Dean Winchester no se le deja sin sexo por mas de tres días, es un hombre joven y viril y tiene sus necesidades, eso es todo lo que tiene que saber esa cabecita castaña.

Llegaron al primer bar que encontraron y como era de esperarse en un fin de semana, el bar estaba bastante concurrido, caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Yo ire a pedir las cervezas, tu espera aqui-ordeno Sam.

Dean solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sam observaba a su hermano desde la barra y podía notar la preocupación en sus hombros tensos, vio como una chica se le acerco, obviamente buscando las atenciones y favores del cazador, pero esta no duro ni 2 minutos para luego alejarse con pasos apresurados y una evidente cara de fastidio.

-¿Que le hiciste a esa pobre chica para que saliera corriendo asi?- dijo Sam mientras ponia las cervezas en la mesa.

-¿De que hablas?¿cual chica?-contesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

-Ya basta Dean, los que te rodeamos no tenemos la culpa de tu frustracion y de que tu "no novio" -dijo con ironía en la voz-te tenga bien cogido de los huevos... o espera precisamente eso es lo que te hace falta, una buena cogida....

-¿Que pasa contigo Sammy? Solo callate...

-No, cállate tu y escúchame, pues eres el único culpable de que Cas haya desaparecido, te pasas haciendo bromas a expensas de el y el pobre a veces ni las entiende, pero lo intenta y tu solo te ríes, y ahora tenias que ir a burlarte de su "peculiar" atuendo...

-No me estaba burlando, es solo que a veces Cas me exaspera..

-Bueno, pues habla con el, no te burles ¿Y dime ya le has llamado y pedido una disculpa?

-No, bueno si...pero solo le dije que tiene que volver y de verdad...-Dean estaba empezando a trabarse con su propia lengua, hablar no era lo suyo y lo unico que quiere es que Cas vuelva.

-Bueno, rezale o llamale o como sea que se comuniquen ustedes y disculpate, ademas yo tambien ya estoy preocupado por el-Sam se puso de pie- ahora voy por mas cervezas.

Dean se quedo sentado, sabia que cuando habían ido a investigar ese caso de un hombre lobo en los bosques de Oregon, y que Cas insistió en acompañarles con su atuendo tan conocido, el le hecho en cara que así no podía pasar por policía forestal y mucho menos por guardabosques, fue un poco ofensivo diciéndole que debería tener mas sentido común y criterio al hablar con las personas si quería ser de ayuda, al parecer se había pasado con sus palabras, pues el ángel se fue luego de esa conversación.

Mientras rumiaba su culpa, reparo en una antigua rockola, se levanto de su silla y camino hacia ella, observo la galería musical y escogio una cancion, se dio la vuelta buscando a su hermano y  _You shook me all nigth long_ empezo a sonar, la puerta del bar se abrió y un hombre entro caminando de una forma tan familiar para Dean.

_She was machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman i had ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes_

_Telling me no lies_

Cas movía su mirada de un lado a otro, buscando, y entonces reparo en Sam, quien aun se hallaba en la barra, y Dean se había quedado perdido en esa imagen desconcertante, la gabardina ya no estaba, ni el ñoño traje de contador, Cas camino a la barra y saludo a Sam, luego se recargo en ella.

_Knocking` me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than her share_

_Had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there_

Dean siguió la linea del perfil de Castiel, desde sus pies, donde reparo en las botas militares, siguiendo de unos jeans oscuros que se ajustaban pecaminosamente a sus muslos y formaban la curva de su trasero, luego casi se ahoga con su cerveza cuando Cas se inclina a tomar su celular que había caído al piso, dejando al descubierto el final de su espalda, y su entrepierna diera un pequeño tirón mostrando su interés ante semejante visión.

_Cause the walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were makin it and you_

A los jeans le seguía una camisa azul oscuro, con las mangas dobladas asta los codos, haciendo que la piel de Cas se convirtiera en el mas irresistible postre para Dean, quien se encontró a si mismo imaginando los suaves y bronceados muslos y brazos de Cas alrededor de el, apretándole las caderas y la espalda mientras el toma las nalgas de este y lo aprieta mas contra si. Dean estaba perdiendo la cabeza y la cordura, cuando lo ve caminar con Sam a la mesa y se da cuenta como el barman le guiña un ojo, para después ver que también las dos chicas de la mesa de junto prácticamente están devorando a Cas con la mirada, emprende su camino hacia la mesa porque no esta dispuesto a que otros se estén dando semejante festín con su ángel, y llega con pasos firmes y apresurados.

-Cas...levantate y salgamos de aqui-dijo llegando asta la mesa y con la voz carente de emociones.

-Hola Dean...sientate y acompañanos a beber-contesto Castiel con su tono habitual e ignorando la orden.

-Hola Cas...necesitamos hablar, afuera, ahora-siguio Dean tomando el brazo de Cas y levantandolo practicamente a la fuerza. Sam los observaba con una mirada divertida y los dejo marchar sin decir palabra, el ya sabia en que terminaria toda esa escena de Dean.

-Dean ¿sucede algo?, Dean...- el ya se imaginaba porque Dean podria estar asi de molesto, pero no entendia porque lo habia sacado de esa manera del bar.

Pero Dean no escuchaba, solo llevaba a Cas prácticamente a rastras, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a ver de forma inapropiada al ángel. 

Castiel no sabia que demonios le pasaba a Dean por la cabeza, y empezó a considerar que quiza su nuevo atuendo era el motivo, y el que creía que usando algo mas común entre cazadores Dean dejaría de ponerse tan pesado con el.

Llegaron al impala y Dean ordeno:

-Entra

-¿Hablaremos dentro de tu auto?-pregunto Castiel inclinando su cabeza de esa forma que tanto calentaba a Dean.

-Demonios Cas...solo entra-rogo con la voz entrecortada

Cas abrió la puerta y ocupo su lugar, y Dean se ubico al frente del volante. Arranco el motor y puso en marcha el auto. Mientras conducía no podía evitar desviar la mirada y recorrer el perfil de su acompañante, la nariz recta, la barbilla marcada, seguida del cuello un poco en tensión, pues Cas parecía estar un poco nervioso, y Dean se sintio culpable por ello, así que alargo el brazo y puso su mano en el muslo de este, intentando tranquilizarlo, entonces Castiel volvió su rostro hacia el y puso su mano sobre la de Dean y le sonrió de esa forma suave y tímida que solo conocía el, entonces se dio cuenta de su error, no debió tocarlo, ni verlo porque ahora quería saltarle allí mismo y quitarle toda esa ropa que lo hacia ver tan condenadamente sensual y caliente, y sin mas remedio hecho a un lado de la carretera el auto y tomo un camino alterno entre los arboles andando unos quinientos metros mas, y apago el motor.

-Dean...no podemos quedarnos en un lugar como este es peligroso...

Dean no contesto, salio del auto, lo rodeo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, se puso en cuclillas y apoyo las manos en los muslos de Castiel, quien ya habia bajado los pies al suelo.

-Cas...no puedes hacerme esto...desaparecer...por tantos días-dijo, mientras recorría con sus manos los muslos de Cas y sentía su calor.

-Lo siento... yo solo queria...

-No te disculpes Cas, tu disculpame a mi por ser un pendejo-le decia mirandolo a los ojos, y acercándose un poco mas a su rostro.

-Yo prometo llamar la próxima vez...no irme tantos días...y dejarte así, sin mi- contesto asomando una sonrisa insinuante, y apuntando con su mano la evidente erección entre las piernas del otro, mientras ponía las manos en sus brazos. 

-¿Sabes que a veces puedes ser un cabrón? Vamos...sal de ahí y hazte cargo- Dean se puso de pie y levanto a Cas junto con el, cerro la puerta y lo empotro contra ella, lo tomo por las caderas y y mirándolo a los ojos lo beso, así sin miramientos, solo con todas las ganas que traía guardadas desde tantos días. Sentir su aliento, el calor, la piel y los suspiros que suelta cuando lo besa, era lo que había estado necesitando, metió la lengua y se encontró con la de Cas, iniciando un roce desesperado, saboreando, mordiendo y succionando la boca del otro. Sintió las manos grandes y calientes de Cas meterse debajo de su camisa, este empezó a recorrerle la espalda y a acariciarle el inicio de su trasero, lo que le hizo recordar sus fantasías en el bar cuando lo vio entrar, así que detuvo el beso y se separo un poco, recibiendo algunos gemidos quejosos de su compañero. Dean enterró la nariz en el hueco del cuello de Cas y respiraba sobre su piel.

\- Veo que me has extrañado, creí que te sentirías mejor si dejabas de lidiar conmigo y mi poco sentido común en el trato con los humanos- dijo Cas mientras abrazaba a Dean por la cintura y soltaba una pequeña risilla.

\- Asi como extrañar.. mmm.. no...bueno..espera¿lo hiciste a proposito? ¿querias castigarme dejandome sin sexo?- Dean no lo podia creer, ese angel que parecia tan ingenuo, habia estado jugando con el.

-Solo quería probar un punto-Cas no dejaba de sonreír

\- ¿Cual punto?¿como cuanto aguantarian mis pelotas sin explotar?- dijo entre molesto e incredulo

-Que te hago falta cuando no estoy, y me extrañas como yo lo hago- dijo mientras le regalaba a Dean un sonrisa llena de promesas.

\- Yo solo se que me vuelvo loco si no se nada de ti y el pobre Sammy termina pagando las cosecuencias, asi que la proxima vez que hagas eso de desaparecer tambien deberias pensar en el- dijo mientras apretaba mas su cuerpo contra el angel y lo miraba a esos ojos azules que tanto habia hechado de menos.

-Ahora ven acá- se separo de Cas y abrio la puerta trasera, tomo su mano y tiro de el hasta meterlo en el asiento, luego se metio el tambien, prosiguio a quitarse su cazadora, mientras Cas lo observaba intrigado.

El ángel no sabia si ahora tendrían sexo o que iba a pasar, pues Dean había cambiado completamente su actitud, ya no lo miraba de esa forma hambrienta, y hasta noto que la  erección había cedido un poco, ademas la sonrisa maliciosa del cazador lo estaba desconcertando.

-¿Listo?- dijo Dean mirando retadoramente al otro

-¿Listo para que?- Cas simplemente no entendia

-Para pagar las consecuencias por haberme abandonado tantos días- dijo tomando a un confundido Cas por los muslos y dejándolo caer sobre su espalda, luego Dean se hecho encima de su cuerpo y lo miro de forma penetrante mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Cas, entonces la guerra comenzó.

-Pero...no.. Deeeannnn- Cas empezó a retorcerse debajo del cazador de forma descontrolada mientras este movía su dedos sobre su vientre y picaba sus costillas, provocando una risa que no podía parar, y Dean estaba en el cielo escuchando ese sonido, echaba de menos esto, la complicidad entre ellos, la intimidad de poder tener estos momentos donde solo eran ellos dos alejándose de todo lo malo que los perseguía. 

Siguió con las cosquillas, pero ahora también repartía besos en el cuello de su ángel, eran pequeños picos aquí y allá pues Cas no dejaba de moverse.

-Eres perfecto Cas...así con todo y tu sucia gabardina-dijo mientras paraba las cosquillas y miraba a Cas a los ojos y sentía como el pecho de este subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, allí se dio cuenta que su hermano tenia razón "Cas lo tenia cogido por los huevos", amaba a ese ángel de mirada perdida, y sabia que el también lo hacia, aunque nunca se lo hubieran dicho al otro, pues no hacía falta, entre ellos sobraban las palabras, sus acciones siempre hablaban por ellos.

-Sigue tocándome Dean, no pares porfavor-y dicho eso, Cas rodeo su cuello y prosiguió a besarle de forma lenta, lamiendo un poco el labio inferior, Dean sintió su corazón henchirse y correspondió el beso saboreando los labios ajenos, jamas tendría suficiente de esa boca.

Se deshicieron de las botas y del exceso de ropa mientras no dejaban de comerse a besos y frotaban sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, Cas hizo un movimiento rápido y se coloco sobre las caderas de Dean, se inclino y empezó un camino de besos y succiones húmedas por el pecho del cazador, mientras movía las caderas sobre la dura erección de este. Dean no dejaba de suspirar y soltar pequeños gemidos que sonaban demasiado agudos para su gusto, pero no le importaba, el solo quería disfrutar de las caricias y delirantes besos de Castiel, lo sentía frotarse sobre su miembro y el solo apretaba sus muslos intentando no venirse allí mismo.

Vio como su amante se lamia los dedos moviendo su lengua alrededor de ellos, Dean seguía sus movimientos hipnotizado por la visión y apretando los dientes. Enseguida, Cas llevo sus dedos ensalivados hacia su entrada, cuando Dean vio eso, perdió el hilo de su autocontrol y comenzó a besar y morder los labios del otro con fuerza, casi hasta hacerlos sangrar, quería fundirse allí mismo contra ese cuerpo que le estaba haciendo arder, y los gemidos de Castiel mientras se autopenetraba con sus propios dedos, estaban llevándolo al limite. Entonces Cas se separo un poco, lo suficiente para ver esos ojos verdes que le suplicaban que acabase con esa tortura. Se irguió mientras sacaba sus dedos de su entrada, tomo el pene de Dean y lo coloco en el lugar que antes ocuparon sus dedos, entonces empezó a bajar, empalándose a si mismo, para finalmente dejarse caer, provocando que Dean se agarrara al borde del asiento, enterrado las uñas, mientras sentía el interior de Castiel contraerse alrededor de el, respiro profundo tratando de alcanzar todo el oxigeno posible, Cas puso sus manos sobre su vientre inclinándose un poco sobre el, lo vio y le dijo:

-No te dejare...nunca...no me importa si el cielo se cae o si tu mismo me hechas, no me iré- lo dijo con una convicción y veneración hacia el cazador, que este solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y besarle con toda la ternura que nunca pensó que tenia, Castiel le respondió entre suspiros para luego enderezarse y comenzar con esa danza que le dejaba el cerebro fundido.

Se movía arriba y abajo con un ritmo constante sin despegar sus ojos de la mirada nublada y llorosa de Dean, este lo tomaba por los muslos para ayudarlo con los movimientos, pero sobre todo para tener a que sostenerse y no dejarse ir tan pronto, sin embargo parecía que estaba perdiendo la batalla-Cas...ya no aguanto...mmm..-ni siquiera podía completar una frase. El ángel empezó a moverse mas lento.

-Aun no Dean...quiero sentirte mas tiempo...mas adentro...porfavor- se lo dijo acercándose a su oído, con esa voz raposa y llena de deseo, Dean se estremeció, tomo a Cas por el trasero mientras este lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo coloco debajo de el, lo observo, el rostro empapado de sudor, los cabellos castaños que se pegaban a su frente y esos ojos que parecían poseer todo el azul del cielo y el mar, si, Dean quería complacer a su ángel y le daría todo lo que el le pidiera.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que llego su tan ansiado orgasmo, pues lo único que le importo a Dean fue disfrutar de la piel, el olor, los besos, los muslos de Cas alrededor de su cadera y la forma como se apretaron cuando este se dejo ir, disfruto como nunca ver ese rostro siempre serio, ahora totalmente desencajado y fuera de si, mientras le pedía mas y mas.

 

* * *

 

Hacía frió esa mañana, así que Dean se apretaba mas contra el cuerpo de Cas buscando calor, hasta que un pequeño pájaro golpeo contra la ventana del frente, provoocando que el cazador abriera por completo los ojos y recordara que se encontraban en medio de la nada y un tanto expuestos. Se incorporo estirando sus extremidades, para darse cuenta que el asiento trasero del impala no era el mejor lugar para dormir dos hombres adultos, le dolía todo, pero una sonrisa de idiota se le formo en el rostro al ver a Cas profundamente dormido aun. Todavía le parecía extraño verlo dormir, pero el ángel había adquirido ese habito humano desde que compartían una cama y otras cosas mas. Comenzó a buscar su ropa con cuidado de no despertarlo, pero el espacio era pequeño y Cas sintió los movimientos, abrió los ojos y vio a Dean a punto de salir, este se percato que el ángel había despertado.

-Buenos días dormilón...que te parece si te vistes y vamos por un café- le dijo mientras le acariciaba los pies desnudos con ternura.

-Claro Dean.. ademas hace un rato estuvo sonando tu celular... creo que Sam debe estar preocupado- contesto, apreciando las extrañas caricias que Dean le regalaba.

-Bien, te espero al frente entonces-dijo sonriendo.

El cazador se paso al frente del volante, y por el retrovisor veía a Cas vestirse con toda la tranquilidad y parsimonia del mundo, lo vio ponerse la ropa interior, para luego percatarse que ahora estaba por colocarse esos jeans oscuros que la noche anterior le habían hecho perder la cabeza, así que se volvió hacia el ángel.

-Cas, te lo dije anoche, eres perfecto con tu gabardina y tu traje ñoño de contador, ¿podrías volver a usarlos?-le dijo con una suplica en los ojos, y es que así le encantaba el ángel, todo torpe, necio y a veces exasperarte, ese era el, no tenia porque vestir ropas que solo hacían a Dean perder la cordura.

-De acuerdo, los ropajes de Jimmy Novak estarán de regreso enseguida-contesto con solemnidad. Mientras Dean rodaba los ojos y volvía el rostro al frente.

-Whoaaa... mierda Cas...eso fue rápido- se sorprendió, cuando el ángel apareció en el asiento del copiloto completamente vestido con sus ropas habituales.

-Lo siento si te he asustado...no quería demorarnos mas... este lugar es demasiado solitario- le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, ¿puedes poner la radio por favor?- pidió mientras encendía el auto. Cas obedeció y la música inundo el pequeño espacio.

_Cause the walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were makin it and you_

_Shook me all nigth long,_

_Yeah, you shook me all nigth long_

Dean reia suavemente, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y Cas le observaba sin entender, hasta que el cazador comenzó a cantar la canción mientras tomaba la mano del ángel y le miraba a los ojos.

_Working double time_

_on the seduction line_

_She's one of a kind, she's just mine, all mine_

_Wanted no applause,_

_it's just another course._

_Made a meal outta me_

_and come back for more._

_Had to cool me down_

_to take another round._

_Now I'm back in the ring_

_to take another swing.  
_

Entonces Cas entendió la risa de Dean y no puedo evitar que se le subieran los colores al rostro recordando todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y lo peor de todo, las palabras que le había dicho a Dean. Porque así era el, cuando tenían sexo no tenia inhibiciones para pedir lo que deseaba,pero una vez pasado el furor y el deseo, no podía evitar avergonzarse un poco y eso a Dean le parecía adorable. 

Así que noto la vergüenza en el y apretando la mano del ángel la llevo hasta sus labios para dejar un dulce beso en el dorso de esta, haciéndole saber que el podía pedirle o hacerle lo que deseara, porque el gustoso se lo daría.


End file.
